Flickers
by NinaSyamo
Summary: I wrote some random drabbles for AW and I fear I might write more... Rated M not for the reasons you'd hope for. Will mostly contain of Alan and Mr Scratch (with sprinkles of Alice on top? Oh! wrong mental image *shivers*)
1. Before the storm

**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this...not my AW otp but I hope it's good. They're cute together.**

* * *

The humidity in the room contrasted with the cold, windy outside weather. It felt refreshing, defiantly something Alice needed. Her head rested on the porcelain; damp blond hair spreading everywhere, the position was comforting her neck after the long painful hours spent looking down at developing photos the previous night.

The white panels reflected the intensive light coming from the lamp above, making the room even brighter. The bubbles in the bath were the same pearl white, covering her pale skin that was heated from the warm water.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed steadily, relaxing herself. Everything felt as it should, but then she heard the door open and the sound of quick footsteps coming closer.

Alice opened her heavy eyes to see her beloved husband; a loving smile playing on his lips and she mimicked the expression. He kneeled besides the bath, the previous smile turned into a Cheshire like grin.

"I'm finally done with the last chapter." His voice oozed with self satisfaction, he stood up quickly.

Her face was of mock joy as she answered:

"Oh, that's great!"

The lack of extol in her response made him feel rather silly about what he had came in to gloat about, but it didn't matter anymore. He took off his sweater and shirt, socks soon to follow.

"Well then…" Alice said giddily looking him up and down. She sat up and before she could slide her legs near herself Alan climbed in (the rest of his clothes still on), planting his lips over hers, stopping Alice from any verbal protest. When they broke apart both bared a smile.

"Alan!" Her voice sounded syrupy sweet with affection.

"What?"

The blond playfully pushed him and he weakly grabbed her wrist, kissing her again.

No, everything was as it should be.


	2. Counting sheep

Alan jumped up in bed, his body covered in cold sweat. It was another nightmare. He saw him…well, it was himself. He saw himself, but it wasn't him. He scared…himself.

The young boy shook his head. No. This was silly. It was only a bad dream. Neither axe welding maniac, nor any psycho evil twin was out to get him. He lied back down on the bed and breathed deep slow breaths. He was too old to be scared of the boogeyman or anything to that extent.

He remembered his mother giving him an old broken light switch. He laughed lightly; slowly got out of bed and went to get glass of water. When he was back in the room Alan couldn't help himself, he went to the table and from the bottom drawer got out the clicker.

What a ridicules thing. The boy stared at it wondering how he could have ever believed in it having powers. It was just a broken light switch after all. Alan sat down on the bed, the mirror caught his attention, his very own reflection sending chills down his spine.

He climbed in to the bed, mumbling to himself. "It's just a stupid nightmare that'll go away in the morning."

"No it won't."

He didn't believe he had heard that, there was just no way, but it frightened him. With a press on the clicker he got under the sheets, shivering.


	3. Lonely

**A/N: Here we have a horrible attempt at angst. *Showroom music plays***

* * *

The dark haired boy sat in the tree, swaying his legs back and forth. He had used his shadows to throw out a birds nest off the branch he was sitting on and now he was bored. He wanted to do something but there just wasn't anything fun to do. He sighted. He always was so lonely; there wasn't anyone else in the darkness besides him. Scratch knew it would take years before Alan came to Cauldron Lake, he knew how the story went…

He wondered about Alan a lot. He had to wonder—what was he like? That was something Scratch knew nothing about… He snarled.

"Whatever he's like, I'm better." It was a repeated phrase. A thing he always told himself when the subject came up in his train of thoughts… but sometimes that wasn't enough; he just kept wondering.

He wanted to know him. He wanted for Alan to know about him. He wanted someone.

/

Twenty nine years in the darkness. 10324 days since he had stated counting them. He never really felt like himself, but how could he? After all, he was in the darkness, he was part of it. He couldn't be himself. Here he was just an abstract idea. He was noting, just Alan's shadow or whatever the darkness would need for him to be. The more he thought of this the more it infuriated him. He saw red.

It isn't fair. It isn't fair that Alan gets this turn in living in the world where he isn't lonely, where there something to do…where he could make an impact. It upsets Scratch even more knowing Alan will play the victim.

And what's him to do? It would be too kind to kill Alan. Scratch had decided 946 days ago that he'll trap him alone in the darkness, alone and frightened. Make him see what it's like to want someone. Anyone.


	4. shut, shut, shut your face up

**A/N: The song fitted...**

* * *

The shadow slowly curled around the girl's leg, tickling at first but the sensation disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes to see the cause of this; which at first was received with shock, then confusion and at last- horror. The shadows grip held tight, rejecting to let go even with the loudest pleas by the brunette, quite frankly, it only tightened in such way that would leave bruises. She yells that it hurts. She screamed from the pain, but he stayed. She cried out a "No! Please!" when the shadow started dragging her off the bed. Before she realized the worst of possibilities she held on to the end of the bed; before she knew it the leg was ripped off. Blood and muscle tissue was everywhere on the sheets. Before that though, of course she yelped in pain.

He stepped close as the girl breathed her last breaths before dying from too much pain and lost blood. It was nice to learn about ones abilities, but it was much more fun done by his own two hands.

He walked back to the cheap sofa and sat down on it, placing his one leg over the other; starting to think what to do next… what to use next time.

/

He sat at the corner of the bar, a beer next to him, watching the people that walked in and secretly keeping an eye on the ones that recognized him as Wake. In any given occasion he would have killed whoever, it really didn't matter to him, but when he saw the nervous glances the blond girl was giving him, he decided that he'll go for her. It was almost as if she was particularly asking for it, with the looks, biting her lower lip, finger playing around with a strand of hair...and maybe he wouldn't say it out laud but he knew he preferred blond because they made him think of Alice.

So he went up to talk to her, she flirted with him and before the girl knew what was going on, they were at a motel, slightly better looking than the last, on the slightly cleaner bed. His tongue in her mouth, one hand on her hip the other stayed in her hair for a moment before running up to get something from under a pillow.

They broke apart, the girl, he thinks she said her name was Karoline or maybe it was Sarah? Any ways, it doesn't matter; she had a playful smile on her lips that seemed to only serve to make him giddy. Really giddy. A grin grew on his face and Lilly—no, Hannah? Brittany? What's-her-face just looked at him lost, which did nothing to make him less giddy. He brought an unfolded flip knife to her sight and she squeaked at the sight of it, but then a moment later she was giggling.

"God, you scared me." Her voice was calm and that put him off. He _wanted_ her scared so he put the blade to her neck. She moved nervous and stuttered out:

"I- I'm not rea- really in- into knifep- play." There was slight hope in her eyes but he just moved the knife down applying weight so it left a bloody line behind itself.

"That's too bad…" His eyes twinkled as he placed the knife in its previous position. "Because I am" He finished and slit her throat, blood splattering everywhere and just running from the gash staining the once white sheets with red. He smirked at his handy work and got off her.

That was more like it, more personal…just the way he wants to kill Alice. Now, he only needs to be more… creative.


	5. Spontanous

**A/N: Scratch being...well, Scratch.**

* * *

It starts simply enough. A man crossing the street catches his attention and then…there's this overwhelming urge that makes him want to bash his head in, he's seeing red, it takes away the air in his lungs, that's how badly he wants to. So he follows him, it's a crowded city so he doesn't notice, even when he comes to be in arms reach next to him. He uses this and pushes him into an alley.

"What do you want, punk!?" The man growls at him and Mr Scratch just takes out his knife to scare him a little. "Jesus! Take my wallet! There's not much in there but that's all I have!".

Mr Scratch just chuckles in the sudden change of attitude, then drags him further in to the alley while putting the knife away.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kiddin me…" the anonymous mutters. He then yelps as Scratch pulls his hair after throwing him against the wall.

If he would have had a hammer this would have been different, but because he doesn't he starts to beat the man's head against the wall until the lack of oxygen in his lungs has a logical reason, then he stops. He glances at the face. Definitely dead. Mr Scratch lets go of the hair and shakes the blood and brain off that hand afterwards wiped off the remains on his west.

After another look at the body and a another smile, he walks out the alley relieved.


End file.
